Prolog to Darn Agreements
by Mistress of all Electronic Dev
Summary: ...I think I finnished it...woah...
1. Default Chapter

Prolog for Darn Agreements…  
  
Disclaimer: NO I don't own any of Zelda its characters, places all that stuff; I DO own Kyra and Nintendo HAS NOT claimed her BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
A small one-year child is crying in the lost woods. The ghost of a young woman sits beside her. The ghost picks up the child and sings a lullaby. The song echoes throughout the lost woods. Slowly the child falls asleep. A blanket appears in the ghost's hand. The ghost wraps the child inside the blanket. The ghost appears in front of the Deku Tree. The ghost looks around then sets the child down in front of the tree.  
  
Later, the child's cries made some curious Kokoris found the child at the tree and brought it into the village.  
  
Eight years later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There is the Kokoris' laughter in the lost woods.  
  
"Hay! You aren't playing fair!" Yelled a child with unusually brown eyes and hair.  
  
"It's not our fault." Giggled Saria.  
  
"Stop talking! I can't tell where you are with the echoes!" The child yelled again.  
  
"Your ears are unusual. They aren't pointed like the other's" Saria said.  
  
"ARGH! I'm going to find you with or without using my ears!" Screamed the child.  
  
The child closed her eyes. She could tell where Saria was now. She climbed a nearby tree and began to walk across the branches. Eventually the child reached the forest temple.  
  
"NOW I've got you!" The child quickly turned and found Saria.  
  
"You don't have me YET!" Saria swiftly jumped down from the forest temple and ran towards the village.  
  
"You won't catch me!" teased Saria.  
  
"Do you want a bet on that?" Giggled the child.  
  
The two ran through the lost woods eventually getting to the village. They both laughed uncontrollably. Saria turned around to taunt the child but she didn't see Link in front of her.  
  
"Link! Watch out!" yelled the child.  
  
"What?" Saria said and she turned around and barely stopped before plowing into Link.  
  
"Mido is having another "meeting" soon. I hate to know what THIS one is about…" Said Link.  
  
"Come on…we'd better get it over with…" wined the child as the she walked towards Mido's house.  
  
At the meeting  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And further more…" Mido continued for quite a wile.  
  
The others looked quite bored and hopeless that the meeting might continue on forever. He ACTUALLY did have something important to say but he went on about other stuff the he repeats every meeting.  
  
"Hehehe…" The child snickered quietly as she put some Deku seeds into a cleaned river reed. The seeds were a bit old and they didn't stun their targets although they are still quite annoying to be pelted with. The child proceeded to shoot them out of the reed like you would with a pea shooter. The Deku nuts were rapidity shot at Mido and they reached their target most of the time. Most of the Kokoris had started snickering at the repeatedly pelted Mido.  
  
"Kyra! WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Screamed an irritated Mido.  
  
"Well I will if you will GET to the important part!" Kyra retorted.  
  
"I was about to but a certain brown-eyed person was pelting me with Deku nuts!" yelled Mido.  
  
"I'll stop if you will FINNALY get to the important news!" Kyra said.  
  
Mido grumbles and speaks.  
  
"We are going to have a representative of us go all around Hyrule and get the leaders of each nationality to sign this agreement." Said Mido.  
  
"Well what's the big deal about then? The Deku Tree just has to pick one of us right?" Questioned Kyra.  
  
"You obviously don't know what will happen to normal Kokiris if they leave the lost woods. Only special Kokiris have EVER left and returned. Either you or Link is going!" Yelled Mido.  
  
"WHY ME?!" Screamed Kyra.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You were FOUND here so you came from somewhere OUTSIDE the lost woods." Said Mido.  
  
"I'm not going. Not this time. Too many scary girls…" Said Link.  
  
"I guess that settles it, Kyra you are going. You should pack some of your things and get a sword. You are going to need one. At sunrise tomorrow morning you have to leave." Said Mido.  
  
That night in Kyra's dream  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyra's dream was in a field that was completely covered in fog. She was walking around aimlessly. Then she saw the ghost of a young woman. The ghost spoke…  
  
"When you find the sword don't call for everyone. Instead you must escape the place then tell the other Kokiris. If you call for them they will die…" Then the ghost vanished as quickly as it had appeared in the dream. Kyra awoke at the break of dawn and climbed down from her house.  
  
"Well are you ready to get your sward?" Yelled Mido.  
  
"What? THIS early?" Screamed Kyra  
  
"Yes…COME ON!" Yelled Mido.  
  
"I'm coming…yeash…" Grumbled Kyra.  
  
Mido lead Kyra to a small opening in the Kokiri Forest. The other Kokiris were there waiting for her it seamed. It was a dark part of the Lost Woods that Kyra had never seen. It looked like it had just appeared there that morning.  
  
"There is a sward in there. All you have to do is FIND it and then call for us. We'll go in there and help you get it." Explained Mido.  
  
"Ya sure…NO problem…" Kyra said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen Kyra! It's dangerous in there! This is no laughing mater. I'm serious when you find the sward call for us to get it…" Said Mido.  
  
"I'm wishing you luck…no ones gone in and come out…" Said Saria.  
  
"Ya, Link got the Kokiri sward near the training ground." Said one of the twins.  
  
"Well…here I go…" Kyra said as she walked into the Lost Woods. The Woods were unusually dark and dank. Kyra walked through the woods.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
"YES! THERE'S THE STUPID SWARD!!" Exclaimed Kyra.  
  
"Ok, Debate…the voice says my friends will be killed if I call for them and…est. So I'm gonna…" She says as she yanks the sward out of the ground it was planted in. The ground begins to shake and a gigantic snake appears and starts chasing her.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME?!?!??!" Cried Kyra as she ran as fast as her small legs could go. She got about half way through the forest when the snake almost struck her. The young ghost shielded Kyra and the snake turned to stone.  
  
"Go now…" The ghost said. Kyra ran out of the Lost Woods and the Kokiris where irritable.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED WHEN YOU FOUND THE SWARD!" Screamed Mido.  
  
"No…Time…*pant*…big snake…had to…grab…*pant*…the sward and run…" Panted Kyra.  
  
"You'll have to leave now…" Mido said as he gestured towards the exit of the Forest.  
  
"I'm going…" Kyra said as she walked out. She took one last glimpse of the Kokiri Forest, the faces of her friends, and her home, and then she walked into Hyrule Field. 


	2. Zelda: The pain!

Kyra looked around the Hyrule field. Then...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyra screamed as one of those rotating plant things chases her. Kyra ran as fast as she could. The stupid thingy advanced.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS THE CLOSEST PLACE WHERE???? WHERE!!?!?!?!??!???????" Kyra screamed as the thingy backed her into a corner (don't ask).  
  
"AAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!! GO AWAY!! GO AWAY!!!!" Kyra yelled as she threw her sward at the thingy. By pure luck it landed in the thingy's center and killed it.  
  
"Well...*pulls the sward out of the thingy*EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeewww...That THING chased me to...Zelda's Castle...oh well...I should get this over with..." She said as she walked to Zelda's Castle. The Guards ACTUALY let her in.  
  
Zelda's Castle  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zelda's guards ACTUALY looked well...drunk or SOMETHING!! After searching the castle for about two hours Kyra FINNALY found the person sitting at her desk. The room was all fancy and well decorated.  
  
"You're wearing a Kokiri outfit. Where are you from?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"Where do you THINK?" Said an irritated Kyra.  
  
"You're from the Lost Woods?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! Now Mido wants me to get some people to sign this thing so could you PLEASE help and SIGN?"  
  
"THEN YOU MUST KNOW LINK!!" Squealed Zelda.  
  
"Yea...just sign this thing please*Shows Zelda the agreement thingy*..." Kyra said.  
  
"I'm not really sure...what are YOU going to do to help ME?" Zelda said.  
  
"I was afraid of this...What do you need?" Kyra said.  
  
"I want a picture of Link!"  
  
"*stands in aw*that's it? TAKE IT!! *Shoves a picture of Link (We don't know where she got it from...probably stole it from Saria just in case Zelda wanted it) into Zelda's hands.* NOW SIGN!!!" Screamed Kyra.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...I don't know..." Zelda said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to go to the Great Fairy Fountains and-"Zelda said.  
  
"HOLY C---!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING THERE!!!" Screamed Kyra.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell ok...maybe later..." Zelda taunted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! IF YOU DON'T SIGN I'M GOING TO BE FORCED TO STICK THIS SWARD UP YOU'RE A--"  
  
"OH FINE!!*Signs the stupid paper* NOW GO AWAY!" Zelda ordered.  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD! GOOD GRIEF YOU THINK I CAME HERE BY CHOICE!???*Runs away fast so Zelda won't ask for anything else."  
  
*Because I'm a lazy author we're just going to skip to when Darunia is signing! ^_^*  
  
"So all you want me to do is play Saria's song?" Asked Kyra.  
  
"YEP!!" Answered Darunia.  
  
"*Plays the song* Will you sign this now?" Pleaded Kyra.  
  
"Sure...*Signs it*".  
  
"Now I've got to get some other people to sign this stupid thing..." Stalks off to the Zora River. 


	3. Complete with a surprise visit from Doom...

Oy…don't even ask…I don't know what happened…  
  
Chapter #3.  
  
Kyra walked next to Zora River. She sat on a log for a quick rest.  
  
"…hu?"  
  
Kyra saw the frogs in the river staring up at her.  
  
"…I'm not even going to ask…I'm just going to walk THIS way…"  
  
She reached the water fall. After a few more minutes walking.  
  
"Nice…Now I've just got to-AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Kyra screamed this as she slipped on the wet rock and fell ALL the way down.  
  
"Ouch…"  
  
(Because I'm a lazy author we're just going to jump ahead to when she actually gets into the Zora place)  
  
"….*slips on the wet floor and falls in the water*AIEE!!!!!!"(Splash)  
  
Kyra swims out and begins to walk up the LONG stair case. (I counted them once. I lost count at 124…). She finds King Zora.  
  
"Please…SIGN!!!!" Shoves the paper in his face.  
  
"WAIT!! I'm not signing that unless you find my daughter and bring her here!!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO FIND HER!!!???"  
  
"SILENCE!!! Now, she went in here. I'm going to let you. Find her and bring her back UNHARMED and I will sign your thingy." The King takes about an hour scooting. Kyra runs in the tunnel. She gets to that big place and looks around.  
  
"Very misty…Ruto could EASILY get lost here…"  
  
Kyra looks around for about an hour and doesn't find Ruto. She looks at the far side and sees a small hole in the wall. She figures it's the only place she hasn't looked besides in the big fish so she goes in. Kyra looks around inside it and walks forward until she steps on a Triforce mark in the floor and one of the great fairies shrieks like a maniac and floats.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! GET AWAY!!!" Kyra screamed this as the fairy appeared. She ran out screaming and her eyes twitching.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Kyra didn't stop running until she fell in the water.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devices: Tsk…Tsk…  
  
"HAY!!! YOU SAID I GOT THIS FIC TO MYSELF!!!!" A rather disgruntled Kyra screamed at MD.  
  
MD: I told Aquarius the same thing…And she needs my help sometimes….  
  
"Why am I stuck with you and Aquarius?"  
  
MD: Don't forget you're stuck with Doom too!  
  
"(a look of -.-;;;)How could I forget HER?"  
  
MD: *shrugs* Well she gets a fic with my help first. You two can't handle your own fics yet…  
  
"You could at least speak in the fic's format…"  
  
MD: Sorry. I'm cursed at the moment…I can't get out of my format…  
  
"You angered your dentist _AGAIN_?"  
  
MD: Naw…the cafeteria ladies at my school…  
  
"…"a look of ?!?! And o0;;;;;  
  
MD: Well because I'm nice…(at the moment)…I'm gonna get Ruto for ya!!  
  
"My this is a change of Character…"  
  
MD: No it's just my pain reliever's side effects are starting up…  
  
"o0;;;;;;;Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…"  
  
Aquarius: *appears from the water*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
MD: *joins the BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*  
  
"xX;;;"  
  
Doom: *appears holding the Pencil of DOOM™*DOOM ON YOU!!!! *pokes the readers with the Pencil of DOOM™*  
  
All: o0;;;  
  
Doom: uh…sorry about that…*Puts away the pencil of YOU know what*  
  
"Why are you three in MY fic?"  
  
Doom: Invoking DOOM!!!!  
  
Aquarius: I like the water here. I'm Aquarius!!*echoes*  
  
MD: Technically Aquarius is a sign of the air realm…  
  
Aquarius: Who said I ever cared about Technicalities?  
  
Doom: Rabid Mini Dorothy #8459™…  
  
Aquarius: You know she is on medication…  
  
MD/Doom: We do?  
  
"-.- I'm not even going to ask…"  
  
Aquarius: You never pay any attention to the exhibits of the "Museum of Very Very Very odd things do you?™"  
  
Doom: That is your job…  
  
MD: True. You only need us to help feed the Rabid Mini Dorothies™…  
  
"I was not informed of this…"  
  
Aquarius: Look you got your own series!! And you know now!  
  
"I'm not going to ask you what is in that Museum…"  
  
Doom: Very Very Very Odd things!!! Hence the name!!  
  
MD: Yep!!  
  
Aquarius: Watch out!!! *pushes everyone including herself to safety as a large number of Kirbies run through and attack the Love Sick Lupes in the next web site*  
  
Doom: How do you know when they are coming?  
  
"(gaping at the Kirbies)Very Odd…"  
  
Aquarius: *shrug*I guess it's because I'm named after my Zodiac Sign!  
  
Doom: -.-…I don't believe that…  
  
"Well we are all Aquarius…"  
  
MD: True enough…  
  
Doom: I feel un original…  
  
Aquarius: What do you mean?  
  
Doom: Kyra, well THIS one anyway, can use Hyruleian Magic and was raised in the Lost Woods, MD you can control any electronic device, and you Aquarius are well…the one with the most magic and author powers and able to sense the Kirbies…  
  
"Well you are named Doom. And you have access to any explosive you could want…"  
  
Aquarius: True…  
  
MD: Besides…it is kinda ODD having an army of Toasters…  
  
Doom: *looks at watch(shaped like a grenade)*Oops! I have to leave!! *disappears with a BOOM*  
  
Aquarius:…Doom can't ever be silent about her exits…  
  
MD: *shakes head*She likes explosions more than the rest of us…  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen here…"  
  
Aquarius: What? You got to be in a fic without us…, minus this, and neither of us are the author!  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
MD: Cheese even I don't know that…  
  
"Cheese?"  
  
Aquarius: *vigorous nods*YES CHEESE!!!  
  
MD: *nod nod*Cheese!!!  
  
"So this chapter of my fic is reduced to a meaningless talk with you two and Doom…-.-?"  
  
Aquarius: Injustice isn't it?  
  
MD: Oh well…  
  
"Injustice? You are beginning to sound like…"  
  
MD: An angry Chinese Gundam Pilot who has his hair in a way too tight pony tail?  
  
"Yep that about covers it!!"  
  
Aquarius: *shrug*Well I do get to cover most of the Anime Fics!  
  
"I guess we'll excuse that"  
  
MD: Yes yes…  
  
Aquarius: I wonder why we haven't been writing as much…  
  
MD: DUH!! We've been working on applications for next year's classes!  
  
"True…yes true!"  
  
Aquarius: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT READERS!!!!  
  
"Aquarius you and Doom haven't put up any fics. You don't seem very diligent…"  
  
Aquarius: BAH!!!! I've been working on it!!!  
  
MD: Don't ask Doom…she is well Doom…  
  
"o0;;; I guess expecting her to write a fic that made half sense would be asking a bit much for Doom…"  
  
Aquarius: And speaking of Doom she blew up half of the Museum…  
  
MD: She seemed quite happy when the bombs went off…  
  
Aquarius: o0;;; She was in the explosion…I'll never understand her…  
  
"Who will?"  
  
*a power keg falls from the sky with a note attached*  
  
Aquarius: *reading note out loud* "Kyra, this is Doom. I know you are going to find a use for this within this chapter. I rather like the use myself!! Doom,"  
  
MD: *blinkies* That's just like Doom…  
  
Aquarius: *high eyebrow* To give big explosives to random people?  
  
"To give me stuff to blow up people with?"  
  
MD: unfortunately…both…  
  
Aquarius: *is attacked by the flying monkeys from wizard of oz*XO MINIONS OF TRIEZE!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *chases after them with the katana of Doom*  
  
MD: well ANYWAY…*snaps a finger and Ruto appears(in a strait jacket and gagged )* Here's the little git! Now I have to go eat more pocky!! *grabs a box out of thin air and begins eating large amounts of the ones dipped in chocolate and coconut*^^*floats around the lake thingy…eating large amounts of pocky and drinking coke*  
  
"I'm not even going to ask…" returns Ruto and gets the paper signed. But, gets MD to kidnap Ruto. Then Returns Ruto to the king while she is strapped to a power keg.  
  
Walks out into Hyrule field when a satisfactory BOOM is heard and pieces of King Zora and Ruto fill the sky. Kyra tilts her head to the sky to laugh like a manic murderer in a Mech. (Monsters staring all sweet dropping)  
  
"o0…Oops…wrong Fic…" Walks towards the Desert. 


	4. Complete with...wait...nevermind...

Disclaimer: I own no one from Zelda…NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH!!!!!!!  
  
Kyra is happy and hyper because this is the last signature she needs. As she approaches the Gerudo Fortress something VERY unexpected happens…Two oddly dressed Gerudos jump out with clip boards saying in unison…  
  
"DO YA WANNA TAKE A SERVAY??!"  
  
"o0;;;;not really…"  
  
After much nagging Kyra reaches the Gerudo Fortress and finds Nabooru and gets her to sign.  
  
"What is with this? Damn this was one short fic…"  
  
Random1: DUH!!  
  
"What was the point of this?"  
  
Random1: I don't know…  
  
"If I've done everything then why isn't the fic over?"  
  
Random1: maybe you haven't done everything…  
  
"Heck I've done everything…I've just got to return this to Zelda then the fic will be over…WA HO!!!!!!!"  
  
Random1: Ah…but notice the black gloomy dark evilness like fog surrounding the castle!!  
  
The ghost appears and talks to Kyra.  
  
"BAH! I'm gonna be in Kyra's next fic. So you'll have to find out then. We're all stressed and a bit unable to write at the moment…"  
  
"I'm just going to get this over with" Kyra walks into the castle court yard and is immediately attacked by a large amount of…  
  
"o0;;; MIMES?!"  
  
After about an hour and 38 mimes, 64 clowns, 2784 Relena clones, 586 flying monkeys later Kyra finally gives the paper to Zelda. Then is thrown into a portal to Termina. This is the end of this series. Short. And I know this chapter was barely worth writing…just leave me ALONE!! 


End file.
